Lucky 17
by Supersilver46
Summary: Mike anderon was your average kid who was supposed to enjoy his summer vacation. Now he's gotten into a bit off a..situation on an island with some other kids..


Prologue: Nothing makes sense

**Supersilver46-Hey everyone I'm just going to leave a quick authors note before I start the fanfic. I've been in a writer's block lately but now I proudly present to the audience (Or none at all) the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>It's the last day of school and the people of Hakumei Tech City go on with their daily lives as students pile out of Hakumei High in celebration of being free from their 'Prison'. One boy sprints to his bike and ride home ecstatic for the school year's end. He unlocks the lock on his bike and pedals in a certain direction which one could assume was where his home was. After he reached his destination he leapt off his bike and ran to the front door of his house.<p>

This house wasn't really all that special. There were numerous houses that looked exactly like it in the neighborhood. But this is where our story takes place! Our protagonist, Mike Anderson finally opened the door and stepped inside. "Mom, I'm Home!" He yelled out as he raced up the stairs. "How was school today?" His mother asked as he bounded up the stairs.

"The same as it's always been Mom!" He shouted as he reached his room. "Promise me you won't stay up playing video games with your brother mike!" She shouted back at him. _That'll be the day_ _I end up working!_ He snorted to himself as he powered on his PSP Vita. "Anyway, now I can finally finish up chapter 1!" He thought to himself as the game loaded showing the title screen of _Dangan ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair _. Ever since a couple of month's of ago mike had been hooked onto the Dangan Ronpa series. He had finished the first game and was now hooked onto the second even tough he hadn't gotten very far.

He also liked the voice acting for the second game, English version and Japanese version. It didn't really matter which one he chose since he understood both languages. Today was going to be an awesome day…

Mike's POV

"Who's that?"

" I don't know I just came to the beach and he was lying in the sand!"

"He wasn't here when we got here."

"Do you think he lives on the island?"

"Probably"

"Hey I think he's waking up..."

"Ugh…" I moaned. It felt like I got hit by a train, maybe even _two_ Trains! I felt a breeze against my skin and I slowly opened up my eyes. There were people standing over me looking at me with some concern, well some people were and I think one or two of them either looked bored or angry. I tried to stand but ended up falling back down. I didn't recognize any of them; they seemed kind of…off. "W-who are you guys? Where am I?" As I said this the other's faces seem to fall one of them muttered under their breath, "What a waste of fucking time."

The closest one, some guy with a weird hair style, spoke up. "Uh, we're from Hope's Peak Academy." Hope's Peak academy? The name rang a few bells but I couldn't figure out why. "We were hoping that you knew how to get off this island but…" He trailed off looking slightly depressed. _Wait hold up a sec _"We're on an island?" I asked. " Are you fucking blind?!" One of them said. I looked around, Tropical trees, the ocean, and sand almost every where. _I'm definitely on some island _I thought to myself.

"Isn't there help coming or something?" I asked. "There probably would be, I don't think anyone could die here before that." As soon as the words left my mouth their expressions changed it looked like it was mix with anger, sadness, and…regret? "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?!" The guy who called me blind snarled clenching his fist. "Fuyuhiko calm down he didn't know that someone died here." One of the student's, a red head I noted, said. It took a while for me to soak in what she said.

"Someone died here!" I shouted, startled by the news. "Two actually and they both got murdered!" The guy I know now as Fuyuhiko said. _M-Murdered! _I guess it was out of self-conciseness but I took a step back. "Well actually one of the people who got murdered, some idiot chef, murdered someone else and then he got murdered. He got dropped into a volcano." _What the Fuck! _

"Just my luck!" I shouted, not really paying attention to the others. "Now I'm stuck on an island full of killers" One of them would probably kill me for some sick pleasure! _I gotta get outta here!_ I thought to myself as I kept backing up to try to distance myself from them. Maybe I could barricade myself somewhere, wait it out until they all killed each other. I looked back and forth trying to find the fastest escape route. So in my nervous state you can imagine I was scared out of my wits when some rabbit thing appeared. "Um, hello my name is Monomi!" The rabbit thing said.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed. My scream may or may not have reached a frequency** (A/N It sounds how Naegi screams in the Japanese Dangan Ronpa Anime)** I'm proud of but in my defense…I don't have anything. After that I turned and ran as far away from them as possible with one thought running through my mind: _Today is going to suck…_

No one's POV

The super duper high school student's** (Or Ultimate's if you prefer) **watched as Mike ran away at top speed after screaming at the top of his lungs kind of pathetically. After they couldn't see him Mahiru turned to face Fuyuhiko. "Did you really have to tell him that?!" She exclaimed. "So what? He asked for it when he mentioned dying!" Fuyuhiko retorted. "But what if he runs into the Monobeast's or Monokuma"

"Well then I'd hate to be him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Supersilver46- And there you have it my first ever Dangan Ronpa fanfic! Okay the reason why my OC doesn't notice who the people were will probably be explained later any way tell me what you think about it and I'll see you guys next time!<strong>


End file.
